


Sharing a Room on a Rainy Day

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Rain, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: Usually, Dib would like rain. Not only it was, somehow, relaxing when he had to spent the day writing an essay about aliens at home, but the said alien he likes to talk about was vulnerable during the weather. So yeah, he thought it was kinda nice.But, he surely didn’t like it when it trapped him inside a shitty motel room with his worst enemy----There is only one bed, they have to share a room, you know the tropes.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Sharing a Room on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> I  
> IT'S 2 AM HERE, SO, LEGALLY, IT'S ALREADY ZADRDAY  
> So, happy zadrday! Take this super self-indulgent fanfic I wrote because I wanted an excuse to write Dib having gay panic (Really, the rest is like filling that ended up emotional :v)  
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Btw, I didn't know if I should rate this mature or teen up, cuz there are some mentions about some sexual desires, but like, it doesn't go that far? I decided to go teen up, in the end, cuz there is nothing explicit (except a little nudity) but if I need to change it just warn me and I'll do it.
> 
> Ps: I tried to fix everything, but if you stop any errors you can say it and I'll fix it <3  
> (And if you do find it, SORRY, IT SLIPPED ;u;)

Usually, Dib would like rain. Not only it was, somehow, relaxing when he had to spent the day writing an essay about aliens at home, but the said alien he likes to talk about was vulnerable during the weather. So yeah, he thought it was kinda nice.

But, he surely didn’t like it when it trapped him inside a shitty motel room with his worst enemy, without even a phone to call for transport.

“This place is disgusting,” Zim complained for the third time in a row before they even got inside the room. Dib stared at him with annoyance as he put the key on the lock.

“You should be grateful we even found someplace to stay the night,” Grunted the teen, opening the door, letting out a huff as Zim pushed him away and run inside quickly, hurrying up to take off his wig as Dib closed the door, entering the small bedroom containing a little bathroom on the other side, and a doubled bed with light-gray covers localized in the center of the room,

“Zim wouldn’t be in this situation if the Dib-beast didn’t crash _MY_ voot in the middle of the _nothing_!” Hissed the irken, dropping the soaked wig on the ground, making his antennas pop up at the same time some little smoke coming out of the top of his head as the unfiltered water burned the most of his skin.

“Hey, don't blame _me_ for just doing my job, okay?” Murmured Dib, locking the door after the entered the room and turning on the light, soon after he found himself walking towards the windows to lock and close them to prevent anyone from seeing the invader without his disguise. “If this is anyone’s fault, it is yours, for not being a good driver!”

“LIES!” Shouted Zim, his berry magenta eyes exposed after the invader picked his lenses out of his face, storing them inside his PAK “Zim only crashed the voot because THE DIB HUMAN WAS CLIMBING OUTSIDE!”

“Tsc, whatever” Grunted Dib, too tired to continue this discussion, taking a look at the window, wincing as he saw a flash proceed with a thundering noise behind the thin curtains of the window. He sighed, turning his head so he could stare at Zim “Can’t you just play nice for once? It’s raining out there and we’ll probably be stuck here for some ho… Hey, why are you taking off your clothes?” Dib asked, feeling his cheeks getting hot by the sight of his nemesis peeling off his typical invader uniform.

“In case your stupid gigantic head didn’t notice, Zim is BURNING!” Zim sibilated, and Dib could swear he saw the irken’s cheeks turning a darker shade of green before he turned his face around to hide it.

Dib watched him, gulping by the sight of Zim exposing the space between his legs, making the teen watch it anxiously and expecting to _finally_ see about the mystery that has been troubling some of his night, peeking to see… Nothing.

Trying to repress a disappointed sigh as he heard Zim hissing in pain from the water burning on his skin.

Dib stared at him pressing his lips, with a gentler look on his face as he walked towards the bathroom and came back with a towel. Zim was focused on kicking off his boots and only noticed when the teen approached him she felt a strange and soft material being tossed over his head.

“Here” Dib murmured without looking at Zim, a lith red blush on his face as he looked away shyly “I-I’ll dry myself on the bathroom” He pointed at the next door awkwardly before walking away.

Zim could only stare at him go, surprised by the gesture. His fingers trailed along on the texture of the towel, looking over the bathroom with his magenta eyes, still assimilating what just happened.

Dib already took off his wet clothes (what unfortunately were most of them, leaving the teen with only his underwear) and hung then over the shower’s curtain bar, hoping they would dry until the rain passed (which he believed that wouldn’t happen so soon) when he heard an unexpected loud and close noise, making him jump on his place, and then, one second later, the light went off, followed by a scream from the alien on the other room.

“Zim?” Dib asked, quickly opening the bathroom door in a slam, running up to the room “Are you okay?”

“Zim didn’t do anything” The invader exclaimed defensively. Even in the dark, Dib could easily find him just by following the glowing and soft light coming from his PAK. However, that wasn’t enough to illuminate the place, just to localize Zim.

“I know,” Dib stumbling on the dark, his hands waving in front of him as he tried to guide himself, his eyes still not used to the lack of light. “It’s was probably just a thunder.” He said, finally getting closer to the irken. He could spot his big insect-like eyes, staring at him in a way that almost gleamed in the dark too, quietly and softly. “Okay, I’ got y-”

But his sentence was shortly cut when he stepped on something he wasn’t able to see, probably the towel Zim had discarded on the grown, and then, in the next second, the human found himself stumbling and falling forward, right above Zim.

The little alien squeaked as the human knocked him against something a little bit softer than the ground, which Dib imagined that was the bed. Probably the invader was sitting on it when the blackout happened. But not that this mattered, in fact, Dib couldn’t care less _where_ he fell, but _who_ had fallen along with him on the mattress.

Dib was grateful he wasn’t face-to-face with Zim, otherwise, the alien could probably see the extreme scarlet color rising on his cheeks as he felt the heat of another body being pressed against his own, making a full contact between their skins. The way that the PAK made Zim bend up resulted in him having his chest shoved against the human.

The human held his breath for a second, feeling the warmth of Zim’s body enfolding his whole body, especially when he felt his crouch being pressed against the alien’s, making Zim let ou a little embarrassed noise.

And, amazingly, that all happened in a fraction of a second, because almost as quick that Dib fell over Zim, the invader used all his force to put his hands over the teen’s shoulders and strongly shove him away, making him fall in the ground once again.

“Y-YOUR NASTY HUMAN!” Zim shouted extremely embarrassed, getting one pillow and using it to hit aggressively against the human who barely even got a chance to get up.

“HEY! Quit it!” Complained Dib, trying to stop the attacks, crossing his arms in front of his face “I fell, okay? It was an accident!”

“BUT YOUR DISGUSTING HUMAN BODY _TOUCHED_ ZIM!” Hissed the invader. Dib grunted in annoyance.

“Why are you even so worked up about it? It’s not like you have _something_ to be touched” He complained stressfully, being surprised when all the hitting stopped. The teen looked at Zim. His vision barely adjusting to the dark light so he could notice the invader using the pillow to cover himself in pure shame.

“IT’S SUBDERMAL, YOUR ASSTUPID!” Shouted Zim. Dib decided not to focus on the weird mix between “asshole” and stupid“ the invader used to offend him, but instead…

“Wait, that means you HAVE something?” He asked in surprise. Zim’s eyes went wide open, as he just realized that he probably said too much. He tried to open his mouth, ready to shout at the human again, when they heard a knock on the door.

“Uh…” Dib glanced at Zim, who looked back at him worriedly, noticing how _not disguised_ he was “Wait a minute” Dib said to however was behind the door, quickly getting up and grabbing the blanket of the bed and wrapping it around his enemy, on a way that could hide both his antennas. “Turn around so they can’t see your eyes.” Whispered Dib, receiving a little nod from the invader, who turned back as the teen walked towards the door.

After unlocking it, the first instinct Dib had was just open it normally, but the awareness of the fact that he was only on his underwear made him be a little more reasonable and open just a little crack.

“What do you want?” He asked, probably sound a little bit ruder than he wanted, staking down at a staff of the little motel.

“Well, we had a blackout…” Murmured the guy, holding a flashlight in one hand. He was using a raincoat and the weather continued to aggressively storm the background behind him “So, we’re giving some candles.” He said a little bit awkwardly, taking out the said object from a bag he was carrying, handing it to Dib.

“Oh, thanks,” Said the teen, a little bit calmer, actually being grateful for not having to be trapped in the dark for any longer, lifting his hand to grab the candle while the worker in front to him lightened it with a lighter.

After some quick apologies for the lack of energy, the man quickly walked away, and Dib sighed, grateful for finalizing this minor social interaction and closing the door, locking it shut before placing carefully the candle on the bedside.

He looked back at Zim, who appeared to be quite dazzled by the human, still holding the blanket over his head almost like it was a veil, staring at the human with his big and expressive pinkish eyes, looking almost… Cute.

“What?” Dib asked dubiously.

“You covered Zim.” Said the alien, still surprised by the fact that his human just _protected_ him from being seen. Dib blushed, very aware of how easily the alien could see him flustered now that they had a proper light source on the room.

“Well, yeah, of course!” Dib said, quickly trying to figure out something to reason his acts “It’s because, uh… I can’t just expose you like that, on this lame and stupid situation” He murmured, finally sitting on the bed right beside the alien, who continued to analyze him with curiosity “Yeah, when I expose you it’s gonna be on a big presentation with fireworks and lights, and very very fancy!” Dib smiled, almost as he seemed proud of himself for thinking on that excuse, even if, in the back of his mind, he knew how pathetic he sounded.

“Yeah, right” Zim murmured, almost looking, disappointed? Dib swallowed hard ad he observed his enemy take a long sigh “I’m going to recharge” He said, laying down on the bed.

“Wait, do your kind even sleep?” Dib asked confused as Zim made himself comfortable under the covers of the bad.

“Not usually,” The irken said coldly, laying on his side so he could get comfortable with the PAK, with his back turned to Dib. The human stared at the alien, who now seemed almost… Quiet. He didn’t even look like the angry invader that was trying to kill him with a pillow minutes ago.

But, to be fair, Dib gave up on trying to understand Zim’s emotions a long ago. He was like an enigma hard and almost impossible to solve. And Dib loved enigmas, even if he couldn’t crack this specific one.

“Okay, so… I think I’ll go too,” The teen murmured, reaching to grab one pillow and walked away when the invader looked confused as he saw the human walks towards the bathroom.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Zim asked, turning a little so he could look at Dib, his antennas falling a little to the side as his eyes squinted with confusion.

“Well..” Dib bit his lip, changing his position from one foot to another “T-There is only one bed, so… I was going to sleep in the bathtub, you know, so you can uh…”

“What?” Zim asked bewildered by the human, his cheeks getting flushed with a slightly dark tone of green “You- You stupid big-headed human!” Zim cursed while he sat down on the bed. The covers fell from him, revealing his smooth green skin “You’re no use for Zim if you can’t rest properly” He hissed as Dib dubiously placed the pillow on the mattress again, sitting on the cushion right beside the irken.

“I thought you would like to be alone.” Admitted Dib looking away as hos blush went wider. Zim huffed, the little blush on his face getting wider.

“Well, I _don’t!”_ He said in a rispid way “Now GOOD NIGHT!” He said embarrassed, ferociously turning his back to the human and grabbing the sheets with violence to cover himself.

“Good night” Dib murmured, letting out a deep sigh as he placed his glasses on the bedside and laid down, with his back turned to the invader. He didn’t get inside the covers. A little thing on the back of his mind said that it would be too _intimate_ to do it.

Even so, he wanted to just go under the blankets and get comfortable, after all, it was pretty cold outside, and he wouldn’t mind just wrap himself and get comfortable. But, still. He knew that he was only on his underwear, and Zim was literally naked, and maybe taking off some pieces of fabric separating them could be seen as something way more private than enemies would do normally.

But nothing about their rivalry was normal. And, to be honest, there as a lot of points on their lives that Dib even questioned if they were even enemies anymore, moments like these, lying peacefully beside each other during a thunderstorm, with almost no barriers between their bodies…

Speaking of bodies… Dib already noted it before, but, well, irkens are _warm_. They have pretty heated bodies, and, right now, almost shaking from the could, the human could almost _feel_ the heat coming out from Zim, even if there were under layers of fabric separating them.

The teen couldn’t help but wonder about getting inside the sheets, hugging Zim and cuddling him tight, embracing every inch of his little irken body, traveling with his fingers through his skin, going down…

Okay! Now his mind was racing towards some _really dangerous_ thoughts. The kind of thinking that tormented the teen’s moments alone on his bed when he had only his hand to make his company. And he surely didn’t want to think too much about _Zim_ , when _Zim himself_ was laying right beside him.

Speaking of which, soon Dib felt the weight of the bed changing, and the teen froze in place as he could almost feel Zim’s eyes piercing his back.

“Why are you like this?” Zim asked a little thing on his voice made him sound annoyed. Dib frowned.

“Can’t you be more specific?” Dib murmured, his body stiff, don't move a single muscle to even look at the invader behind him. Zim growled.

“Isn’t the human flesh so weak and pathetic that it needs protection from the temperature?” Zim murmured sound exasperated. It took some seconds to make the gears start running on Dib’s head until it finally clicked.

“You’re worried that I’m cold,” Dib stated the fact, actually shifting his position so he could glance at Zim by the corner of his shoulder. The bouncy antennas on the top of Zim’s head flinched. Again, that darker tone of green spreading all around his face as he looked away.

“ZIM IS NOT WORRIED!” Shouted the irken “Not with an inferior species like you” He said loudly and gritting his teeth “Zim just don’t wish for the Dib-beast to die from something so stupid like the weather,” Murmured the invader, once again moving his back to the human.

“Oh…”

“I don’t hear you going inside the covers,” Zim said with a menacing voice.

“Okay okay!” Dib said, deciding not to fight against it and finally getting himself comfortable on the bed. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, anyway.

“Good” That’s all he heard Zim say before they settled back into a strange silence, with only the sound of a wild thunderstorm attacking the world outside.

Dib swallowed drily. Okay, if just standing outside the covers wasn’t enough to make him nervous, now dib definitely couldn’t calm down. He was so aware of how there was so little space between him and Zim right now. The invader whole body practically seemed to irradiate heat that Dib could feel from some inches of distance.

The fact he knew that Zim was naked wasn’t helping too, making dib extremely aware of how easy it could be to move a little bit and make just a little bit of contact on the irken’s exposed skin.

His mind drove him back to the dialogue he just had minutes before. He asked Zim directly about his genitals, didn’t he?

Dib felt his whole face lightening up with shame as he put his hand on his face and contained a frustrated groan. Fuck! He must have sounded like a total perv! Well, he probably was, but damn, he didn’t want to spread it out, especially with Zim!

“Hum… Zim?” Dib said in a low voice. Maybe if he apologized that could be fine, right? “Look, uh… I am sorry for… Earlier” Once again, he felt the weight of the bed shifting behind him.

“Really?” Zim asked unbelievingly

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to, you know, make your embarrassed or offend you,” Dib murmured, refusing to face the irken as he felt his face growing hotter.

“Wait… What are you talking about?”

Dib frowned, deciding to shift his position and stare at Zim. The alien had his eyes squinted, his antennas twitching curiously on his head as he stared at Dib.

“What do you think I was apologizing for?” Dib asked, deciding not to bring that if Zim didn’t even remember it, probably it would be better if he just forgot about that embarrassing scene.

“Breaking my Voot!” Zim hissed impatiently.

“Oh my God, Zim.” Dib rolled his eyes, passing a hand through his hair irritated way “Are you still angry about it?” Zim just stared at him, pressing his lips together with a threatening look on his eyes. Dib sighed. “Why? I mean, it’s not like we don’t break each other stuff, like, _all the time_.”

Dib watched as a softer look rose on the irken’s penetrating eyes as his antennas dropped on the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, biting his lip as he turned his head away harshly.

“Nothing!” He hissed furiously and turned his back to the human once again, throwing the blanket over his shoulder as he did it.

“That’s bullshit,” Dib said, sitting up and inching closer to the invader, taking a deep sigh and trying to make a calmer approach “C’mon, tell me what’s wrong!”

“No!”

“Zim!” Dib said more firmly

“ZIM IS NOT LISTENING!” Shouted the irken, grabbing the pillow and using it to muffle his antennas “LALALALALALA!”

“Tsc… _Fine!”_ Dib shouted, already losing his patience as he laid down in the bed and placed himself with his back turned to the invader. If Zim was going to act childish and stupid, then why even try?

They stayed in silence once again. The should of the rain hitting aggressively the walls and roofs were mixed with powerful flashes of lightning and thunders that made Zim shiver every time.

“Hey, Dib-Stink” Zim murmured on a weak and uncertain tone of voice. The human didn’t even flinch to look at him, continuing mobile on his place “You’re stupid,” Said the alien, and Dib could feel he was shifting to face him again “Climbing outside Zim’s voot while Zim wasn’t seeing… You’re really really stupid” The irken said sounding… Sad? Melancholic? Worried? Dib shallower drily.

“What if-” There was a frustrated pause “What if Zim went to space? Or, if the Dib-human fell and-” Zim grunted, flopping on the bed angrily “You’re stupid”

“It almost sounds like you’re worried about me” Dib murmured, jokingly, but deep down he couldn’t help but feel the beats of his heart going faster and faster…

“I DONT!” Zim affirmed raising his tone of voice “It would be just… Too pathetic to have my former enemy to _perish_ in such a pitiful way like that!” He murmured, and, even without looking, Dib could tell that probably Zim had a blush on his face. The teen let out a small and weak chuckle “I AM SERIOUS!”

“If you say so” Dib murmured with a sigh. Zim stayed in silence, waiting. Dib bit his lip, grunting frustrated as he finally gave up, laying with his back on the cushion “Ugh, I hate when you make me feel guilty!” He rambled in a low growl before turning his head into the side and looking at Zim “I am sorry, okay?” He said, feeling his whole face flushing red by the sight of Zim staring at him with his big pinkish eyes, lighting up in such a place with so weak lightning.

“Well, not for crashing your ship, that stupid” Dib continued, receiving a roll of eyes from the invader “But for hurting your feelings, I guess” damn, he sucked at apologizes, didn’t he? Probably that’s why the reason why no one likes him. That and… A whole list of reasons. But, anyway, he wasn’t going to try to make it sound better after all.

“You didn’t” The invader was quick to say, squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth at the teen “I am Zim! The greater invader! I have no such thing as _feelings_!”

“Sure…” Dib murmured with a deep and tired sigh, rolling himself to face the wall once again, deciding it would be better just going to sleep and ending the conversation right here, and then they’d never talked about this again. Today was being _wild._ The teen felt like he just crushed a lot of boundaries they usually had to keep their rivalry _stable,_ and, even if, honestly, the teen didn’t really mind it, he wasn’t sure if Zim would be able to cross even more lines.

At least, that was what he thought.

When he was almost sure that Zim was sleep, Dib was surprised by the feeling of the heat of another body being pressed against his back. His face was boiling with embarrassment, and he made a little noise as Zim pulled himself closer.

“You’re so stupid” Murmured the irken, his short breath brushing against Dib’s asking, making the teen’s shallow drily as he felt difficult to breathe properly. Tiny arms wrapped his body, spreading the warmth of the alien body into the human.

“Z-Zim?” Dib breathed. His heartbeat going insane on his chest as cold sweat ran down in his forehead. The alien only whispered a quiet _shut up_ before snuggling Dib closer, interlocking his legs around one of the human’s, with his antennas resting on the dark raven hair in front of him.

Dib couldn’t talk right now. His mind was so full of millions and millions of thoughts, but so dumbly empty at the same time. All he knew was the feeling. The feeling of Zim’s bare and _soft_ skin against his own, the feeling of Zim’s body temperature warming up his _whole_ body, the feeling of tiny hands resting on his abdomen, the feeling of a hairless and smooth leg brushing against his own, the feeling of Zim’s quiet and warm breath against the crook of his neck, making him feel like his skin was _combusting_ on _fire_

 _Fuck_ , he was hard.

Dib felt a shame consuming him as much he could feel the tent forming on his underwear. Damn, it just took less than a minute with Zim hugging him before his dick decided to wake up. The fact he was touch-starved and full of teenage hormones didn’t help his situation either.

He breathed hard, trying to clear his thoughts and decide what he was going to do. Well, there was a naked and, well, _cute_ alien hugging him from the back, making his whole body shiver with anticipation. Did Zim _want_ him to make a move? He could easily turn to face the irken, kiss him, touch him, and fulfill the erotic desires that have been around his mind for _ages_.

But… If Zim wasn’t expecting anything? Well, he did say he had genitals, and probably he could use them, but… Did he really want to do it? What if Zim was just hugging Dib in an innocent and friendly way?

Well, it was hard to say it was _friendly_ when their skins were so connected against each other like that. Like, _shit_ , he could probably even feel the irken’s crotch on his back.

Maybe Zim _was_ inviting him to do something, by the way, he had his leg hooked around Dib’s body, with this fingers brushing against his torso, asking to be pushed against the cushion, making themselves _warmer_ with such cold weather outside. They’re pretty alone on this isolated motel, and with such a loud thunderstorm like that, no one could hear them.

Dib thought about it, his mind racing around unpure desires of kissing Zim, marking every inch of his beautiful and perfect body, making him squirm and whine for more. Or letting Zim push him on the bed, with the alien sitting on his lap, rubbing himself against Dib’s lower parts and-

_Fuck it!_

He was going to make a move! Taking all his courage and determination and pushing all his shame behind, Dib took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Zim when- A deep sigh came out of the teen’s mouth as he realized that, well…

He was _sleeping._

A soft blush could be seen on Zim’s beautiful face. He looked so _peaceful_ and so _calm,_ which was pretty contrasting with his usual energetic and arrogant mood. His breath came very very slow, too slow to be like human breath, it was softer and lower, probably because of the less need for oxygen. After all, it seemed like Zim wasn’t cuddling the teen for any impure reasons.

“I am so stupid,” Dib grunted, falling his back against the bed, putting his hands on his face and growling loudly. Of course, Zim wasn’t _inviting_ Dib to do something _erotic_ , stupid hormonal feeling! Dib wanted to scream for how ridiculous he was being a second ago. The shame and guilt crawled on him as he stared at Zim.

He shouldn’t be upset like that. It was so stupid. He put so many expectations that maybe he finally could take a step ahead on their relationship, and it was _his_ fault to think that _Zim_ would be wanting him in that way.

Yet, the irken did lower his guard. He snuggled into Dib, he did fell asleep, putting himself in a vulnerable state and actually showing a little bit of _affection_.

Thinking about that didn’t help the teen do decide if he felt good to actually be trustworthy for once, or even worse to consider how much of an asshole he was to expect _sex_ from something like that. He decided not to debate so much about it.

Taking a long sigh, Dib readjusted himself on the bed and scooted Zim closer, laying the alien’s head against his chest, pushing the covers so they could warm them both comfortably. The teen cuddled the alien, hugging him and placing a soft and affectionate kiss on the top of his head.

“Good night, spaceboy” Dib said with a tranquilizing voice, squeezing the tiny and soft alien between his arms.

—

Zim woke up.

He blinked lazily, with his mind slowly getting away from the dreamland and coming back to real life. At first, he didn’t even dare to move. He just buried himself on the sensation of something so warm and comfy wrapping around him. There was a soft and strange beating buzzing around his antennas that, somehow, made Zim feel even more relaxed. His mind was cloudy and invested with a fuzzy and nice feeling.

The invader felt like he could stay like that forever. However, he opened his eyes.

If he hasn’t immediately frozen, with is antennas jumping in the top of his head, he probably would violently push Dib away. Zim felt his face boiling with embarrassment as he remembered the last night.

 _Oh no_ , it was _he_ who hugged the human in the first place! What was he thinking??? Sleeping with his _enemy!_ Stupid _feelings_ , making him all _weak_ and _needy_!

Yet, Zim didn’t move. He continued to stare at the sleeping human face, sensing his heartbeat reverberating through his antennas as he felt himself getting relaxed once more, feeling the warmth of Dib asking against his own, his black stalks relaxing on the back of his skull as Zim cursed himself for being so _sentimental_ like that.

He admired his nemesis sleepy face for a minute, observing how messy and fluffy his hair looked like, with his cowlick falling on the top of his peaceful and calm face, with the lights of the start of a sunny morning briefly hitting his quiet expression.

Zim gulped deciding to focus on something else, his eyes wandered out of the human’s face and explored his skin, focusing his attention on the marks of scars ornamenting the teen’s slim body.

Irken’s hardly had scars. They’d have to survive something extremely _brutal_ to even get a light mark on their bodies. And that was a good thing. A scar is a sign that you have a story to tell, that you _survived!_

But humans… They are all so _weak_ with their frail flesh and breakable bodies… It was so _easy_ to just press a claw under their skin and make a mark that could stay there forever.

However, Zim didn’t think that Dib was _weak_. No no no no, _his_ human wasn’t weak! Dib had been a great opponent facing _Zim_ during all those years, and more than once he demonstrated how _brave_ he could be. So, even if humans _indeed_ are weak, Zim couldn’t help but admire how _beautiful_ his nemesis was, all covered in different stories of endurance.

The invader smiled with prime as his fingers traced some of the scars adorning his chest. _He_ made most of them! They weren’t only a collection of different stories of great battles, they were stories about _Zim!_ And the invader felt contentment knowing he made a good job marking his human.

He continued to admire Dib’s marked chest until his gaze slowly went up and- Oh no.

Dib was staring at him.

Once again the irken froze in place, looking like a deer caught in the middle of the road. He stared at Dib, his mouth opened as if the words were stuck, without coming.

“Uh…” Dib said awkwardly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer by the sight of Zim being inches away from distance, staring at him right on his eyes, with antennas quickly descending on the back of his skull. “Hi?” He said, not sure if that’s how he should start. Zim squinted at him, poking a tongue out of his mouth in disgust.

“Your breath smells like rotten” The irken complained. Dib tried to apologize, but Zim placed his claws over the human mouth to prevent him from doing so “Ew! Don’t open it! It stinks!” He said, making the teen roll his eyes.

Soon Zim screamed, jumping away from the human and he held his hand back, staring at his palm, and then at Dib again, in pure shock and disgust “Y-YOU LICKED ZIM!!”

“Good morning for you too,” The teen said as he sat on the bad, stretching his arms above his head in a lazy movement before reaching for his glasses on the bedside, ignoring the invader growing a ton of irken cusses at him as he tried desperately to clean the thin and small cover of human saliva out of his hand.

“Are your clothes dry enough to wear?” Dib asked, interrupting Zim complaining about germs on the liquid present on his hand.

“Of course, the irken _superior_ uniform can dry itself faster than a stupid human-”

“Great!” Dib cut him before Zim went on and on about it “Get dressed, we have to go” He said getting out of the bed. Zim rolled his eyes, bending on the edge of the mattress to look for his wig, tossed on the ground close to the bed, making Dib’s whole face get red by the sight of bending his back, his wide hips bouncing right in front of him, making the human bit his lip with an idea.

The irken barely reached to his wig when suddenly…

 _SLAP_.

Zim jumped as he felt a hand slapping against his butt. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt or anything, but it sure made the invader stand up extremely perplexed with face flushed as he stared at the human with anger.

“YOUR STINK HUMAN!” Shouted Zim as he put his hand to cover the sport that was just attacked a second ago. Dib giggled, trying his best to uselessly contain a daughter as he ran into the bathroom, feeling a pillow being thrown aggressively against his back.

“Sorry!” Dib said, not really feeling sorry for his profanes acts, laughing loudly as he heard Zim cursing him behind the now closed door

Soon after he put on his clothes. Except for his usual black trenchcoat, which still was a little humid in some parts, everything else was pretty much dry. Slowly, he opened the locked door, thanking for finally having his clothes on as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He looked over Zim, with the invader sitting on the bed, almost fully dressed except for the final piece of his uniform, still pulling his dark boots on his three-fingered feet.

Dib stared at him, admiring the alien still without his disguise, still needing to put it on, observing his bouncy antennas, his glittery magenta eyes focused on a concentrated expression. The teen couldn’t exactly point the feeling on his chest, but something about Zim just made him feel… Soft.

“Hey, spaceboy,” The human called, resting with his shoulder on the doorframe. Zim’s antennas straight up on the top of his head, but he didn’t look at Dib “Why did you hug me last night?” He murmured, his mind still making him think about that event, watching the black stalks twitch, but the irken kept a straight face, not looking at the human.

“Zim was feeling cold,” He simply said, adjusting his boost and the grabbing the wig beside him and starting to place it on his head and hide his antennas “And the Dib-human was a source of heat.”

“Is that all?” Dib pressed, squinting his eyes at the invader, who looked away, trying his best to hide the blush covering his face.

“YES! I IS!” The irken yelled, stopping to put on his contact lenses “Shouldn’t we go already? My voot still broke in the middle of nowhere!” hissed the invader, crossing his arms. Dib sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Yeah yeah,”

“STOP SMILING! I AM SERIOUS!!!”

But Dib couldn’t help but chuckle as Zim angrily followed out of the room him with flushed cheeks and a death gaze on his eyes, making them start bickering while going out of the morel.

Maybe someday, if he found the courage again, he could try taking another step on their relationship, but, for now, Dib was fine in continuing like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I knowz I suck at finishing my fifs. 
> 
> And sorry for all the horny souls reading this, but they didn't bang. Maybe if you all want I can make a little bonus alternative ending that they for it :v
> 
> Oh yeah, and I have a little sketch of a little scene from the fanfic, probably I'm gonna post it when i wake up in a couple of hours >.>  
> So, here is my Tumblr: https://maymilkstuff.tumblr.com/  
> And my zadr twitter: https://twitter.com/MilkMayStuff


End file.
